Romantic Stories
by Douzheana
Summary: Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood.     MisakiXUsagi pairing... Rating changed to M for implied "M Content".  P
1. Chapter 1 Marimo

Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood. ^_^

Enjoy!^^

A/N: (Better enjoyed with a warm cup of coffee with soft, mellow music on the background. If you do not have access to such things at the moment, a healthy imagination would be all you need. And lots of love for the Romantica couple.) ^^

**_MisakiXUsagi pairing... _**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… (Do I have to say it?) ONE ANOTHER… =D**

* * *

**Romantic Stories**

**1. MARIMO**

It's a quiet afternoon. Us, idly watching the marimo in their container. Me, sitting on his lap, his hands around me and his chin resting on my shoulder. Me, listening contentedly to his breathing, thankful for this quiet, uneventful afternoon with him. That's until I feel something poke me from behind. The serenity of the moment shatters as I jump to my feet, shouting, "You pervert!" and hurrying out of the room knowing well enough that he wouldn't let me get away. Not that I'd really want him to. (Misaki)

* * *

Yeah. I know it's short. But that's just the first story. There would be more to come.

I've already written about three stories and more are stored in my head. But I need time to sort them all out. So please just be patient with me and I'll have the next stories in no time.

Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this.

Reviews and suggestions would be warmly appreciated. c",)

~~Douzheana ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Cuddles

Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood. ^_^

Enjoy!^^

A/N: (Better enjoyed with a warm cup of coffee with soft, mellow music on the background. If you do not have access to such things at the moment, a healthy imagination would be all you need. And lots of love for the Romantica couple.) ^^

**_MisakiXUsagi pairing... _**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… (Do I have to say it?) ONE ANOTHER… =D**

* * *

**Romantic Stories**

**2. CUDDLES**

Misaki receives lots of gifts from girls in school and Usagi usually doesn't mind. He's used to it as Misaki is used to his fangirls who get out of their way to worship him and give him countless gifts everyday.

Though he never really asked Misaki to throw such gifts away, Misaki usually does. And on rare moments when he does keep them, those are usually food or plants which he says would be a waste to throw away.

But this time, Misaki kept one. And it is neither food nor plant. And it irritates Usagi into pieces. It is a three-foot purple rabbit plushie. Not only did Misaki keep it, he even named it. _Cuddles! Hmp! What a stupid name! _Usagi thought to himself. Though he would never openly admit it, it seems like he has become jealous of an unmoving, purple thing.

Misaki, noticing his irritation, went up to him and sat on his lap still holding the plushie. He faced Usagi, touched his forehead to that of Usagi-san's and said, "I kept him so that when you go to a trip and I'm left here alone, I can hold him and he'll remind me of you. Look, he even has the same color as your eyes.

"Are you crazy? I look nothing like this stupid plushie!" he answered with a growl. But deep inside he is touched and he felt his jealousy melting away as he took Misaki's chin and turned him around so he can kiss him full in the mouth.

Meanwhile, the plushie falls to the ground forgotten. (Usagi)

* * *

**There! The second one!**

**Haha!**

**I'm in a hurry! XD**

**So there...**

**Bye!**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews and suggestions, greatly appreciated!**

**~~Douzheana^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Cotton Candy

Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood. ^_^

Enjoy!^^

A/N: (Better enjoyed with a warm cup of coffee with soft, mellow music on the background. If you do not have access to such things at the moment, a healthy imagination would be all you need. And lots of love for the Romantica couple.) ^^

_**MisakiXUsagi pairing... **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… (Do I have to say it?) ONE ANOTHER… =D**

* * *

**Romantic Stories**

**3. COTTON CANDY**

I never should have said I love cotton candy. If I have listened to my instinct about controlling what I say in front of Usagi-san, I would not be in this crazy (not to mention embarrassing) position right now.

But thinking back to that, I realized that maybe it was a good thing that I did. No, not maybe. If I would be honest with myself, I would say that it "certainly" was a good idea. Not that I would actually plan of saying things like that but… Okay, okay! I admit, I'm glad I said it! Because if I didn't, well… Then I wouldn't be here in this position right now. Sticky and wet and well… screaming in pleasure. (Misaki)

* * *

**There it is!**

**The third story. This was actually the first story that came into my head. I was just looking for a way to put into words.**

**I know it's short but I kinda liked it. ^_^  
**

**I hope you did, too.**

**More stories to come!**

**Yihee!**

**~~Douzheana ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Weight

Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood. ^_^

Enjoy!^^

A/N: (Better enjoyed with a warm cup of coffee with soft, mellow music on the background. If you do not have access to such things at the moment, a healthy imagination would be all you need. And lots of love for the Romantica couple.) ^^

_**MisakiXUsagi pairing... **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… (Do I have to say it?) ONE ANOTHER… =D**

**

* * *

Romantic Stories**

**4. WEIGHT**

"No, this can't be happening!" Misaki thought to himself as he glared at his reflection in the full-length mirror in their bathroom, then looked back at the numbers displayed by the weighing machine under his feet. "I couldn't have possibly gained that much weight when I've been very busy these past days." Thinking back to what he has eaten these past few days, he realized who should be blamed for this.

He quickly dressed and went downstairs to where Usagi was sitting idly at the couch reading a book.

"This is all your fault! You and your cakes!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at the author.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man answered blinking as if in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about! I gained weight because of all those cakes you ordered. If you couldn't eat them all, you shouldn't have ordered that much," he said as he glared at the man.

"If you didn't want them, then you shouldn't have eaten them," Usagi said like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"I ate them because I didn't want them to go to waste!"

"Just say you liked what I did to you with those cakes," the older man answered smugly.

"Why you!" Misaki stomped and continued glaring at the man.

"On the other hand, I don't **mind*** you gaining a little weight. You'll lose them in a few days. Don't you know that sex helps in burning off calories?" he added as he smiled mischievously at the boy. "It doesn't really make that much difference if you've gained a few pounds. Just as long as you don't go on top until you lose them," he continued at the now furiously blushing Misaki.

"Stop will all of your nonsense!" Misaki shouted as he jumped to his feet, trying hard to hide his blush as he stormed out of the room.

Before he could go far, Usagi has caught him and wrapped him in his arms.

"What about using those left-over cakes for some "calorie-burning activities"? Since, you say it's my fault, I might as well help you with the solution," he said his breathe tickling Misaki's ear.

"I'm glad you know when to take responsibility," Misaki whispered under his breathe, his knees already buckling from the sensations Usagi has been giving him with his expert hands.

"If it's for you, I can do anything," Usagi whispered before he pulled Misaki into a lingering kiss. (Misaki)

* * *

*** - **words that were changed after some last minute checking.^^

**Yeah! The fourth one is here!**

**I'm on a roll. Lols! ^_^**

**I really love writing these stories.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews and suggestions would be warmly appreciated!**

**Thanks, guys!**

**~~Dhouzheana ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 EMAIL

Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood. ^_^

Enjoy!^^

A/N: (Better enjoyed with a warm cup of coffee with soft, mellow music on the background. If you do not have access to such things at the moment, a healthy imagination would be all you need. And lots of love for the Romantica couple.) ^^

**_MisakiXUsagi pairing... _**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… (Do I have to say it?) ONE ANOTHER… =D**

* * *

**Romantic Stories**

** 5. E-MAIL**

I MISS YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS.

I instantly deleted it as soon as I typed that overly cheesy line. No, I cannot possibly send him that message. That is so not me.

But I really, really, am missing him. My whole being aches from missing him. He's been in that Writers' Convention for a whole week and he told me he's going to spend a couple more days there.

This whole week has been a big drag for me. Though I have school on weekdays and part-time jobs the whole week, I still feel like I have so much free time on my hands everytime I am home.

I wish he would go back sooner. I could drive myself mad with longing in the next couple of days. And who could possibly tell that his trip won't get extended after that? Oh! I really miss him! As much as I hate to admit this even to myself, I'm at a loss without Usagi-san.

Well, if I really do miss him, why can't I just tell him that? Yes, I'll tell him how I feel so that he wouldn't do this to me again. I continued typing again as soon as I thought of this because I do not want to give myself time, afraid that my new found resolve would melt any minute. As soon as I finished typing, I clicked SEND without even rereading what I wrote because I know I would delete it as soon as I had the chance.

Clicking the SENT MESSAGES button, I checked the message I just sent Usagi and blushed at what I just typed in. I must be getting delirious with all this waiting for him. _Oh, god._

DEAR USAGI,

I REALLY MISS YOU. SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS. PLEASE COME HOME SOON. I'VE BEEN VERY COLD SINCE YOU LEFT.

LOVE YOU SO MUCH,

MISAKI-CHAN

"And what is it with the CHAN? I must be going crazy!" I cried as I pulled at my hair. I should have read it again before sending it! I hate that stupid rabbit for doing this to me! I hate him for making me miss him that much that I have become a big blob of molten cheese. I closed the laptop in a snap, jumped to my bed and hid under my covers. I know this will do nothing to save me from what he is going to do to me once he gets home. All because I got crazy and sent him that crazy e-mail.

"I'm so, so done for!" I shouted at the ceiling before once again hiding my embarrassed form under the covers. Now I'm not so sure I'm still that excited for him to come back.

Well… actually, I am.

_Arrggggh! _(Misaki)

* * *

**The fifth story is finally here! Woohoo! ^^**

**A/N: The line ****"****I MISS YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS"**** is my version of the famous line, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS". I don't exactly remember where I first heard it but it was a really famous line. So there. I admit it is not an original from me. I just felt that this line fits this story a lot. ^^**

**I really love writing these stories.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews and suggestions would be warmly appreciated!**

**Thanks, guys!**

**~~Dhouzheana ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 SLEEPY

Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood. ^_^

Enjoy!^^

A/N: (Better enjoyed with a warm cup of coffee with soft, mellow music on the background. If you do not have access to such things at the moment, a healthy imagination would be all you need. And lots of love for the Romantica couple.) ^^

_**MisakiXUsagi pairing... **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… (Do I have to say it?) ONE ANOTHER… =D**

**

* * *

Romantic Stories**

**6. SLEEPY**

"I think I have a sleep disorder. What do you call that disorder where you could fall asleep even when you are standing or in the middle of doing something?" Misaki asked to no one in particular. He'd say anything just to break the uncomfortable silence around the table. Actually, he's the only one who seemed uncomfortable. The other three looked so much at ease as they continued eating.

He and Usagi were having dinner with his brother, Takahiro and his wife, Minami.

"I don't know," Takahiro answered in between spoonfuls.

"I think that's what they call Narcolepsy, dear," Minami answered helpfully. "Why, do you usually do that? Sleep in the middle of something?"

"I've been doing that a lot lately. Especially at school. I'd be listening intently, and then I'll just get sleepy all of a sudden."

"Maybe you are just not getting enough sleep. You know you shouldn't be staying up too late at night. You're after all, a growing kid," his brother said trying to sound stern.

"I am so past being a growing kid," he answered with a blush.

"No, you're not," the silent Usagi suddenly chimed in. "I told you a lot of times before to avoid doing strenuous activities especially at night but you just won't listen," he added with a wink.

Misaki almost choked on his food. What is this pervert talking about in the middle of dinner and in front of his brother and his wife?

"Shut up, Usagi-san!" He answered and without thinking, added, "And whose fault you think is that?"

Then, realizing what he just said Misaki turned pink all over. He suddenly found the mashed potato he has been eating, really interesting as he turned all his attention back to his food.

Usagi just looked at him and muffled a laugh as Misaki huffed trying to hide his blush by burying his face in his food.

Takahiro just looked at him and back to Usagi with a confused look on his face while Minami just smiled at the cute little exchange and smiled even more at the dense expression of his husband.

"What a nice little evening this is. I so love small talk," Misaki muttered to himself. (Misaki)

**The sixth story! Yeah! ^^**

**And with this, I finish this set.**

**I'll add more stories as soon as I can.**

**Hope you enjoyed these new ones.**

**Reviews and suggestions would be warmly appreciated!**

**Thanks, guys!**

**~~Dhouzheana ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Books

Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood. ^_^

Enjoy!^^

A/N: (Better enjoyed with a warm cup of coffee with soft, mellow music on the background. If you do not have access to such things at the moment, a healthy imagination would be all you need. And lots of love for the Romantica couple.) ^^

_**MisakiXUsagi pairing... **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… (Do I have to say it?) ONE ANOTHER… =D**

* * *

_Misaki can get really jealous… Of a lot of things._

**Romantic Stories**

**7. BOOKS**

We can spend a whole day doing this – read books. Especially when we are both so engrossed in what we are reading that we momentarily ignore the presence of one another. Only books can draw us away from each other, even for just a while. That's until somebody notices the other and starts thinking and doing "distracting things". (You cannot possibly read a book with your hands on top of you head right?)

One such moment, when we were so engrossed with our reading, one such moment wherein I was so thankful for the companionable quiet, something happened. The book that I have been reading, that seemed so interesting when I started reading it, started to become boring and unimaginative. I became fully aware of someone's presence beside me on the couch. _Stupid Usagi. Why did he have to sit so close beside me?_

Now that i was fully aware of him sitting beside me, I realized I couldn't go back to my boring book anymore. How can he do it? Shut the whole world (including me) out with his books?

And since I'm sitting here beside him doing nothing, I might as well take the opportunity to watch him. Not that I really wanted to. I just have nothing else to do. _Yeah, right! Who am I fooling? _Yeah, yeah. I do love watching him, especially when he's unaware.

He smiles into a personal joke between him and his book. I don't know what got into me but I was instantly furious.

"Boring, Boring day!" I shouted. That got his attention away from the book.

"Well, if you're bored, I still have some new books here. Here, I know you'll like this one," he said offering one of his ghastly little books.

"No! I don't like that one. That's boring and… and unimaginative!" I answered with a furious wave of my hands.

"How would you know if you haven't read it yet?"

"Well, any book that you would like must be boring and unimaginative. Like that book your reading. Do you know how stupid you look right there smiling and laughing all by yourself like some crazy person?" I answered within a single breathe.

Uh-oh! Now he knows I've been watching him. Me and my stupid, jealous mouth. _Wait! Jealous? I'm not jealous. Jealous of whom?_ "Jealous of what?"

I didn't realize I've been thinking out loud.

"Hmm…" Usagi said, moving closer to me, "Could it be that you're jealous of my books?"

"What? Of course not! How can I be jealous of inanimate things? I'm not crazy. I'm not like you! And… and don't flatter yourself. Hey! Hey! Don't! What the… Hmmmn! Hmmmmnnn…"

_Well, that's better. I'd rather have him all over me than share him with those stupid, time-consuming books._

With that, the books were scattered across the floor as the couch was emptied to be used for way better and wonderful things than reading. (Jealous Misaki)

* * *

**Lols. XD  
**

**That was a funny one. **

**I enjoyed writing this one and I hope you liked it too.**

**I'll be back for more, if you still want more. ^^**

**Thank you! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 Shirts

Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood. ^_^

A/N: (Better enjoyed with a warm cup of coffee with soft, mellow music on the background. If you do not have access to such things at the moment, a healthy imagination would be all you need. And lots of love for the Romantica couple.) ^^

_**MisakiXUsagi pairing... **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… (Do I have to say it?) ONE ANOTHER… =D**

**

* * *

****A/N: I know Misaki may sound a little gay here, but what the heck. He has the right to have some fashion do's and don'ts of his own, right? And who else to set him right? No other than Usagi himself. Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

****Romantic Stories**

**8. SHIRTS**

I was standing beside the window when I saw a couple walking across the street holding hands. There's nothing special about them except that they were wearing the exact same shirt, save for the color. Pink for the girl and blue for the guy. I wrinkled my nose in disapproval.

Not that my opinion would matter to them but I've always thought it lame when couples wear those "couple shirts", those type of shirts that match. To me, they look like unfashionable twins that have no sense of taste whatsoever. Even those cute little shirts with cute captions, they look stupid when worn by two people at the same place and at the same time. Like, do they not have more tasteful ways of showing their affection for one another?

And even when they do look cute, I feel like it's taking away the identity of each one of them. Like they have lost their own sense of self or whatever you call that.

For me, it's really lame and cheesy and…

"What the hell are you doing wearing that shirt?" my reverie was disrupted by a stupid-looking Usagi wearing a very stupid-looking shirt.

"Well, this shirt matches yours. Don't you think it's cute?"

The stupid guy had the guts to ask me? Like it's the most obvious thing in the world?

I decided to put matters into my own hands before things could get worse.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he had the guts to ask. Again.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting out of this shirt. No way would I go out wearing this!"

"But you were wearing it a while ago. And you've been ready to go out with me wearing that," he pointed out.

"Yes! That was before you came down wearing the same one," I pointed out none too gently.

"But they are different." Usagi almost sounded like a whiny, stubborn, spoiled little brat. "See, that one you're wearing has a cute little white rabbit in it. Mine has a cute little teddy bear that looks like Suzuki-san."

"No matter…" but Usagi's not yet done with the details. "And yours says **I LOVE RABBITS**. Which is like saying you love me while mine says…" and at this he turned around. And there on the back of his shirt, **I LOVE MISAKI** in cute curly letters.

My heart melted at that but I would not be fazed. Hiding my blush, I did my best to sound firm.

"No! I don't want to go out with you wearing that shirt."

"But I do…"

"I don't care what YOU DO want or DON'T want to wear. You can go out but I'm not going with you."

"No. I meant, I DO. I DO love you."

Well, when he puts it that way and looks at me with those wild, love-filled eyes, I just can't help but melt and give in and my anger quickly faded away. "O-okay, fine. But this would be the first and the last time we'll go out like this. Understand?"

"Thank you, Misaki! I love you!" and he captured me in a big and very warm hug.

Oh, why did I have to fall in love with the lamest, stupidest, cheesiest… Sweetest and most loving person in the whole world?

I certainly have lost my identity. All because of him. Now, I'm no longer me, but…

"Mine," he whispered in my hair and I buried myself in his chest looking into the big, brown eyes of the silly bear in his shirt._ I know, creepy, mind-reading freak._ (Misaki)

* * *

**This sort of came out of nowhere. Hope you won't hate me for making Misaki sound like a biatch. He can be cute that way. Lols. ^^**

**And Usagi is always the sweet and childish one.**

**They are so perfect for each other.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 Heaven

Short but sweet scenes from the life of the Romantica couple. Said stories could vary in length, in point of view, in tense and on my mood. ^_^

_**MisakiXUsagi pairing... **_

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL… I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. =D**

**~~Enjoy!~~**

**

* * *

**

**Romantic Stories**

**9. Heaven**

_As he moves above me over and over again, I grit my teeth and only open my mouth to scream in pure pleasure. I say his name in my head over and over again._

_This, this feeling of the two of us uniting physically and emotionally is so perfect, I am at a __loss for words__ to describe it. This is so perfect not only because it drives me over the edge everytime, but because not even waiting for me to surface, it drives me over the edge again. It is not the intense feeling that makes my body tingle from the tips of my toes to the ends of my being. No, it is not all those gorgeously heart-wrenching things he does to my body that makes me want to do this with him everytime we're together. [Not that I'd ever admit that.] But then, I wouldn't even need to, even if I wanted to because he would already know. The way he knows every inch of my body. The way he knows just where to touch, just where to push and just where to pull. _

_What makes this union of mind, body and soul so perfect is the fact that HE is doing this to me. The person who can shatter every broken piece of dignity that I have when he touches me. The person who worships me like I'm the most perfect person alive. Who sees through my imperfections and touches me so gently and so urgently at the same time, like he couldn't get enough of me, like I'm something he can never have again once he lost me. All of this I feel in each touch, I see in each gaze, I hear each time he moans my name. This makes me unbearably embarrassed each time. But never enough to make me stop. I simply cannot stop him or myself even if I have wanted to. Because I want this, I love this, I treasure this. All the wonderful sensations of Usagi touching me, calling me, loving me. It makes me feel like he needs me as much as I do him. _

_These heavenly moments, when I'm __at a loss__ in all that is Usagi, I close my eyes and silently thank him for this wonderful moments that I was able to spend heaven with him._

_

* * *

_

__

Yay! Slightly lemon-y! Woohooo!

This is one of my long lost stories that I haven't gotten around to type because I was so busy with so many things.

I typed this in my phone and had forgotten it for so long.

Finally it's here! ^^

I think this would be the closest thing to lemon that I could write as of now.

I'm still a budding fanfic writer so please bear with me. XD

Reviews are wonderfully appreciated.

Feel free to give your comments, reactions and corrections.

Thank you!

_**~~I love smut. I love fluff. ~~**_

_**Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. Pure Love…..**_


End file.
